


raindrops on my skull

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whenever Tyler cried diamonds fell.





	raindrops on my skull

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know anymore ?????

Whenever Tyler cried diamonds fell. 

The jewels cut and bruised his freckles cheeks, leaving pale pink scars and gashes scattered all over his face. They made him broken, a showcase of how pathetic he was to the earth. 

Whenever Josh cried butterflies fell. 

They fluttered and jumped against the bridge of his nose, leaving tiny kisses and hugs all over his dimples. They showed him affection, proof that being kind did help the world. 

When Tyler speaks rocks grind up against his teeth. 

They were dusty and gray, and hid against his molars. They made words unreachable, leaving him to grasp at any breath or noise he could make. They proved him and his words worthless, making nothing he wrote could be said without immense pain. 

When Josh speaks sunshine beams. 

It was bright and white, and blinded anybody in view. It made the whole world value every word that came from him, bringing warmth to everybody that heard his honey voice. 

They were opposites.

But they managed. 

Josh morphed the diamonds into raindrops, a drop of water and love dripping onto Tyler’s face with every tear that fell. 

Tyler made the butterflies into flowers, a permanent statue that held Josh’s kindness and blush well. 

Josh made the rocks into clouds of mist, a soft reminder that every word he said mattered and could fly into the earth.

Tyler made the sunshine stars, a figure that showed not everything he had to say will last forever. 

Together they were wooden puzzle pieces, piecing each other together one by one. 

But yes, they managed.


End file.
